339
Barnabas decides that Julia's medical journal must be destroyed out of fear that Dr. Woodard is too close to learning the truth. Synopsis Teaser : On this night, there is one who knows a desperation that mounts with each passing moment - for there is a man who suspects his dangerous secret and, before this night is over, he may be exposed and destroyed. At the Old House, Barnabas Collins frets while awaiting Julia Hoffman's return from visiting Dave Woodard. When she arrives, Julia is clearly rattled and is frightened by what she has learned. She tells Barnabas that Woodard has discovered she is conducting experiments on him. Julia is unsure whether Woodard believed her cover story (of trying to cure Barnabas of a rare blood disorder) or not. She is certain, however, that Woodard could be on the verge on exposing Barnabas' vampirism. Act I Julia protests when Barnabas decides to burn her notes pertaining to the experiment. She has them safely hidden under lock and key in her room at Collinwood; Barnabas fears Woodard might find them. He wonders about Julia's explanation for remaining at Collinwood after Willie Loomis was caught. She explains that Woodard had a theory: that Julia was in love with Barnabas. Barnabas finds the notion absurd, and he is blind to the obvious hurt this causes Julia. He still intends on collecting her notebook before it is discovered. Meanwhile, Dr. Woodard has come to Collinwood claiming to be checking in on David Collins. Sarah Johnson gossips about Julia's comings and goings, and inadvertently tells him the location of Julia's room. Woodard heads upstairs. Act II Later, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Roger Collins are arguing in the foyer over the former's offer to give the West Wing to Burke Devlin and Victoria Winters as a wedding present. Roger reminds his sister of their turbulent past with Burke, but Elizabeth will hear nothing of it; she wants Victoria to remain at Collinwood. The siblings are interrupted by Mrs. Johnson, who informs Elizabeth that Dr. Woodard is visiting David. After Mrs. Johnson goes upstairs, Roger and Elizabeth retire to the drawing room to finish their argument. Woodard, meanwhile, is searching Julia's room for clues about Barnabas. Back at the Old House, Julia is trying to reason with Barnabas about her notebook. She must have a record of her work. Barnabas insists her notes be burned tonight. Together they will go to Collinwood and put an end to the matter. Julia is taken aback by Barnabas' fear, an emotion she did not think him capable of. At Collinwood, Mrs. Johnson goes about her cleaning duties when she hears a noise from within Julia's room. Woodard quickly hides as Mrs. Johnson opens the door. Act III Finding the room empty, Mrs. Johnson leaves. Woodard exhales a sigh of relief and then continues with his search. Downstairs, Roger continues to throw a fit over Elizabeth's offer to Burke. Barnabas and Julia arrive, and Elizabeth is appalled when Roger brings up their squabble in front of them. Barnabas finds the idea of Burke residing in Collinwood regrettable, but he backs Elizabeth as neither of them wants Victoria to leave. Barnabas' fondness for Victoria secretly irks Julia. Upstairs in Julia's room, Woodard is close to giving up the search when he decides to check the top of the wardrobe. There, he finds a small metal strongbox. He breaks it open and discovers Julia's notebook. Frantically reading, Woodard decides to take the notebook and returns the strongbox to its hiding place. Act IV Barnabas and Julia are startled when Woodard appears. Roger wants to discuss David's condition, but Woodard is anxious to be on his way. After he departs, Julia and Barnabas head upstairs. Roger has noticed how distant, preoccupied, and nervous Barnabas seemed. He wonders why. As he and Julia enter her room, Barnabas is indeed nervous over Woodard's presence at Collinwood. Julia retrieves her strongbox... only to discover it has been tampered with, and the notebook is missing. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: No one can take Vicki's place! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * Peter Turgeon as Dave Woodard Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 343. * Clarice Blackburn returns to the cast after an absence of 72 episodes. * The tall armoire in Julia's room has occasionally been seen in Elizabeth's room (270) and was originally in Victoria's room (2, 3). Story * Many of the outfits worn by Julia can be seen in the dresser drawers and wardrobe in her room at Collinwood. * SEDATIVE: Dr. Woodard has given David a sedative so he'll sleep for the rest of the night. * TIMELINE: Dr. Woodard has been at Collinwood for 30 minutes. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Julia and Barnabas are talking at the beginning, the stagehands make a lot of noise. * One of the cameras momentarily loses the picture and struggles to find it again. * As Elizabeth and Roger have a heated discussion, both Joan Bennett and Louis Edmonds look over to the door where Mrs. Johnson is about to enter even though there is no reason for them to do so yet. * Mrs. Johnson tells Dr. Woodard that Julia's room is "the last door on the left down the hall." But previously, that was Victoria's room. Later, when Mrs. Johnson hears a noise from Julia's room, we see it is not the last door on the left, but the second to last door. * As Mrs. Johnson enters Julia's room, the electric light on the bureau next to Dr. Woodard brightens twice. * Louis Edmonds stumbles in the dialogue as he talks to Barnabas, saying, "Barnabas, before you go, I would like your opinion on my late sister's latest brainstorm." * When Barnabas and Julia enter her room, Julia goes to turn on the lamp on the bureau. The previously dark hallway, seen through the open door, also becomes lit. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 339 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 339 - The End of Everything 0339